


Midsummer Reverie

by acupforslytherin



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Flower Crowns, M/M, past major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acupforslytherin/pseuds/acupforslytherin
Summary: His road was not paved, his journey was longBut he made it to the end, to the vibrant midsummer dayIn which he will always be remembered
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761931
Comments: 19
Kudos: 25





	Midsummer Reverie

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for June 2020 was "Midsummer" in 216 words. Thanks to [Jeldenil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil/pseuds/Jeldenil) and [Slytherco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherco/pseuds/slytherco) for prompting and organizing the challenge! I had so much fun :D
> 
> Huge thanks for the lovely [bluedreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/bluedreaming) for the quick and super helpful beta <3

“You made me another flower crown!” Draco exclaimed, his handsome face breaking into a blinding beam. Gingerly, he took the small wreath from Harry’s hand. “This is better than the last one.”

“Luna taught me how to make it properly.”

Draco put the crown on top of his head and twirled in delight, his long, braided blond hair waving behind him. “Wonderful. How is she?”

Harry couldn’t look away from the man, so beautiful and radiant and _alive_ , basking in the bright sunlight. “She’s fine.”

“And you?”

“I don’t know,” Harry said quietly. “I miss you.”

Draco came closer with a soft laugh, the sound melodious. “Why, Harry, I’m here. You know I’m always here.”

Arm outstretched, Harry reached out, longing to touch the pale skin. Desperate.

“Harry.”

He looked up to find Ron looming over his kneeling figure. Harry squeezed his eyes shut.

“Give me another moment.”

Bowing his head, he ran his trembling hand over the gravestone in front of him, his other hand gripping a flower crown tightly.

_  
In Memory of Draco L. Malfoy  
Treasured Son and Loving Husband  
June 5 1980 – June 21 2007  
“His road was not paved, his journey was long  
But he made it to the end, to the vibrant midsummer day  
In which he will always be remembered”  
_

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](https://acupforslytherin.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
